fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Patrol (Xenoverse)/Background
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 'Age 850' In this game, the Time Patrol operates out of Toki Toki City instead of Age 1000. Trunks: Xeno returns, and Chronoa makes her debut in this game, alongside a new bird character called Toki Toki. The game begins by showing Goku during various famous battles in his history. The villains show strange energy flow through them. Trunks and Chronoa monologue about history being altered, and Chronoa says that history and everything itself will collapse. Trunks summons a hero using Shenron to help with their predicament (a player-created character or the default one, Ace). When the hero appears, Trunks attacks them to test their strength. After the battle, Trunks introduces himself and explains he’s on a mission. He explains they are in another world and introduces the Time Patrol. The Time Patrol works to correct false timelines created after history’s altered. Trunks asks the hero if they’d join the Time Patrol, but says to talk to other members before deciding. After talking, the hero agrees to join the Time Patrol. Trunks thanks them and then leads them away. They arrive at the Time Nest where Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa lives. Trunks explains he has to resolve something important and leads the hero to the Time Nest’s main building. He shows the hero the Scroll of Eternity, where they can view time and history. Trunks opens the scroll and shows the hero events playing out. Goku and Piccolo prepare to finish Raditz as in the unaltered history. But Raditz gets out of Goku’s grip and pushes him into Piccolo’s Special Beam Cannon, killing him. Raditz then finishes Piccolo off and starts laughing, the same strange energy radiating on Raditz for a moment. Trunks explains that any alteration in history could change the world. He asks the hero to help Goku and Piccolo and correct history. The hero grips the scroll and travels into that point in history. Age 761, Raditz Saga Goku and Piccolo are battling Raditz. He tries to convince Goku to join him, saying it’s his last chance. Goku gets knocked to the ground and Raditz grinds his shoe into him, saying he’ll spare both Goku and Piccolo. He refuses, saying there’s no way he’d ever join forces with Raditz. Raditz senses a skyrocketing power level and sees Gohan rise from a crater. Gohan tries to attack Raditz with a headbutt, but unlike in the unaltered timeline, he dodges it using the strange power. Raditz fires a Ki blast at Gohan, but the Hero arrives and saves him. Piccolo asks if Goku knows the hero, he says he doesn’t but they can trust them. The trio battle Raditz. After defeating him, Goku restrains Raditz mirroring the unaltered timeline, with Piccolo doing the Special Beam Cannon. The two die, correcting the timeline. The hero returns to the Time Nest, with Piccolo wondering where they went. 'Age 850, Return to the Time Nest' The hero arrives at the Time Nest and talks to Trunks. Trunks thanks them, and compliments them on their skill. Scroll of Eternity returns to normal, and Trunks says not to worry about Goku as his friends will revive him with the Dragon Balls. Trunks says the scroll did not have the only history change, and to meet him when they want to do the next mission. Briefing The scene opens with the bodies of the Z Fighters motionless on the ground. Three Saibamen stands in a group, with sinister looks on their faces. Goku flies in, seeing Great Ape Vegeta and Great Ape Nappa. Goku activates his Kaioken technique and Vegeta comments that Goku had just revived. Goku flies at Vegeta, who punches him away. An exhausted Goku falls out of his Kaioken state. The two apes start to walk towards Goku. We cut to the hero and Trunks watching the events unfold on the scroll. Trunks explains that this is another distortion in history, and he needs the hero's help. They nod and grip the scroll, traveling into that period. 'Age 762, Saiyan Saga Begins' It begins with Yamcha and Tien fighting off empowered Saibamen, worn out. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Nappa watch from afar. The hero arrives to aid Tien and Yamcha. The hero gets separated from the others while fighting, with Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu dying as in the unaltered timeline. Joining Piccolo, the two face off against Nappa empowered by the strange energy. While fighting, Trunks explains it’s an evil power that multiplies the affected people’s power level. Piccolo and Gohan stand in front of a beaten Nappa who fires an energy blast at Gohan. Piccolo runs in front of him and takes the blast, as in the unaltered timeline. The hero, Krillin, and Gohan face off against Nappa to buy time for Goku to arrive. Goku arrives, and Krillin and Gohan fly to safety. This leaves the hero to finish Nappa while Goku fights Vegeta. After defeating Nappa, the two fight Vegeta. After getting beaten, Vegeta gets angry and flies up into the sky, preparing a Galick Gun. Goku prepares a Kamehameha to counter him. Goku empowers his Kamehameha with his Kaioken during the beam struggle, overpowering Vegeta. Vegeta gets out of the Kamehameha’s path and flies to the ground, not yet defeated. Vegeta creates a power ball (ball of power that mimics a moon) to become a Great Ape. After transforming, Goku and the Hero face Great Ape Vegeta. Vegeta explains that Saiyans in their ape form have ten times the power than normal. Goku realizes he was the giant ape that killed his grandfather Gohan. During the battle, Krillin and Gohan help. Krillin explains to Gohan that they can turn Vegeta back to normal by cutting off his tail, and Trunks tells the hero to protect them so they can do so. With the hero distracting Vegeta, Krillin cuts off Vegeta’s tail with a Destructo Disc, turning him back to normal. Though he was normal again, Vegeta continued to fight. Goku, Krillin, and the hero fought him. After defeating him again, events began to play out as in the unaltered timeline. Vegeta summoned his pod to escape, but Krillin started to go after him. The hero blocked Krillin’s path, and he asked why they were stopping him. Goku explained that it was okay and next time he would defeat him. Goku thanked the hero, and Vegeta’s pod flew away. 'Age 850, return' The hero returned to the time nest. Trunks explained the scroll was back to normal. Trunks wondered aloud why these distortions were happening. A female voice says that someone traveled through history and changed the past, as Trunks once did. Trunks introduces the Supreme Kai of time, but Toki Toki lands on her head. The Supreme Kai of Time reintroduces herself, and Toki Toki. She compliments Trunks and the hero on their teamwork, but Trunks is worried about these recent events. Chronoa explains two time travelers with strange energy are messing with time. Trunks says that they should figure out who these two people are, so they set out for another Time Patrol mission. 'Age 762, Ginyu Force Saga Prologue' Krillin and Gohan lie on the ground, panting and beaten. The entire Ginyu Force stand against them, with Ginyu taking Vegeta’s body, something that never happens in the unaltered timeline. Goku watches the team do their pose with a baffled expression and then fights them. Ginyu uses his body change technique to steal Goku’s body when he’s not paying attention. Goku attempts to put up a fight in Vegeta’s body, but Ginyu finishes him with a Kamehameha. Trunks watches from the scroll shocked. He’s confused about the body-swapping, and who inhabits each body. Trunks asks the hero to take care of the situation and so they enter the timestream. 'Age 762, ''Ginyu Force Saga Begins' We begin at the start of the fight between the Ginyu force and Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan. The Ginyu force does their poses, and Vegeta charges up with the evil energy. The hero arrives and fights Captain Ginyu with Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan join the battle and fight Reccome while Vegeta takes on Ginyu. Though Reccome’s defeated, he’s not down for the count. He gets up and charges his attack, but Goku comes in and defeats him, like the original timeline. The hero and Goku take on Captain Ginyu. Goku displays his confidence in defeating him, and then Burter and Jeice come in to aid him. Ginyu expresses his anger at this but they stick around regardless. While fighting the three, Ginyu stops in battle and says he likes Goku’s body. He tries to take it, but the hero lands in the way of his change technique and has his body stolen instead. The hero then fights in Ginyu’s body, with Trunks saying they will get it back when there’s a chance. Goku asks the hero to abandon the fight and look for the Dragon Balls with Krillin and Gohan at their spaceship, as looking like Ginyu is a perfect disguise. Trunks agrees and the hero breaks away from fighting and flies off towards the spaceship. The hero sneaks onto the spaceship, running into Krillin and Gohan. They gasp when they see him, but realize he’s different from earlier. The three then battle Frieza’s henchmen. While running away, they run into Guldo. Guldo thinks the hero is Ginyu and surprised he is attacking him. Guldo runs away, leaving his henchmen to deal with the three. After defeating the henchmen and gathering the Dragon Balls, Ginyu appears. Goku follows him and says their fight isn’t over yet. Goku and the hero battle Ginyu. The hero’s thanked by Goku for collecting the Dragon Balls. After the fight, Ginyu tries his change technique again, but the hero jumps into its way, gaining his body back. Guldo comes to aid Ginyu, freezing Goku’s body in place. Ginyu changes into Goku’s body and Trunks says things are back to normal. While getting beaten, Ginyu yells at Guldo to join the battle. Guldo rushes in but Vegeta teleports in front of him and says he'll be his opponent. Things play out like in the unaltered timeline. Vegeta knocks Ginyu to the ground and prepares to finish him, but Ginyu uses his change technique. Goku then jumps in front of it, getting his body back. Ginyu prepares to do it again on Vegeta, but Goku picks up a frog and he changes into that instead. The hero picks up an unknown Ki signature and heads towards it. A mysterious blue-skinned woman appears from behind a rock. She compliments the hero but says it’s a mistake for them to interfere in her plans. A man walks beside her, saying it’s a costly mistake. He then attacks the hero. Trunks says the ones meddling with history are likely these two. The man says the woman’s name, Towa, and she says his name, Mira. They comment on the hero interfering in their plans, with Towa saying it made her laugh when they got in front of Ginyu’s change technique. After a point, Mira expresses disappointment in the hero’s abilities. He claims it’s over, but Towa interrupts him. She asks him who is supporting him to travel through time, as he couldn’t have done this alone. Towa spares them, as they aren’t remarkable and wouldn’t extract much energy anyway. She threatens that if they get in her way again, she’ll erase them. The two then teleport away, with Trunks saying it would be too dangerous to follow them. 'Meddlers revealed' The hero returns to the Time Nest. Trunks congratulates the hero on a job well done. He remarks on how they’ve found the ones messing with history, Towa and Mira. He explains that the two of them steal energy from warriors in various periods. As a result, history changes. Trunks wonders what their goal is, and Chronoa explains they are from the Demon Realm in the distant future. Towa is the sister of Dabura, and Towa created Mira to suit her ends. The two steal energy to release the seal placed on the Demon Realm. Trunks asks what will happen when the seal’s lifted, and she says the balance of the entire universe will collapse. Chronoa explains in the past, someone tried to seize the Time Nest and failed. A change in history then occurs, which Trunks says is too early. Trunks says the hero should visit him when they’re ready. 'Age 762, Frieza Saga Prologue' We see Gohan stepping back away from final form Frieza, who is smiling and chuckling. Vegeta and Krillin lay on the ground, defeated. Meanwhile, back at Goku’s recovery chamber, he wonders if he can take on the powered-up Frieza and waits longer. Gohan charges at Frieza but is knocked away by his tail, Frieza charges an energy blast and fires it at him, Goku leaves and breaks out of the chamber, saving Gohan. Frieza wonders who Goku is, but says it doesn’t matter. Goku gets into his stance and Frieza asks if he thinks he can win, ending the scene. 'Age 850' Trunks curses the fact that the time alterations are happening too often. He explains that Frieza is so powerful he’s called the Emperor of the Universe. He tells the hero to be careful, and they enter the timestream. 'Age 762, Frieza Saga Begins''' Frieza is angry at Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan for ruining his wish of eternal life. First form Frieza flies in front of the three, facing them. He’s angry for being made a fool of and starts charging up in anger. The hero appears, and Frieza comments they pop up like ants. Krillin is not confident in their chances, and Frieza asks if they think 4 ants like them can defeat a dinosaur. Vegeta says they can, Krillin and Gohan’s power levels are rising, and Vegeta claims he’s close to becoming a Super Saiyan. Trunks tells the Hero to protect the three of them. Vegeta goads Frieza into transforming, surprising Krillin. Vegeta says some aliens can transform when the need arises. Frieza says he has three more transformations, and goes straight into his final form, shocking Trunks, who says it has changed history, and Goku won’t make it back in time. Vegeta remains confident, and Krillin asks if he has a plan to win. Vegeta says he sort of does. Frieza wonders if he’s gone crazy from fear, and Vegeta says he is the Super Saiyan Frieza has feared. Frieza makes short work of Vegeta, choking him with his tail and throws him into a hill. The hero and Piccolo confront Frieza next, and Frieza comments Vegeta’s lost the will to fight. Gohan reacts to Piccolo’s arrival and apologizes for keeping him waiting. Frieza is unimpressed, and will “play” with Piccolo next. Trunks says if Piccolo dies, Earth’s Dragon Balls will disappear, so don’t let this happen. Frieza compliments their strength, but says it still isn’t enough to beat him. Piccolo says Frieza’s only using half of his power. Goku flies in to fight Frieza, like the unaltered timeline. A dying Vegeta explains to Goku that Frieza is the one that destroyed their home planet, and begs him to defeat Frieza and defend their race. Goku says this is for Vegeta, the Saiyans, the Namekians, and all the innocents he's killed, and he will defeat Frieza. Goku asks the hero for a favor, to give him a bit of time to try something, Frieza comments on Goku's stubborness. Trunks explains that Goku is using the Spirit Bomb, and to buy Goku some time. Trunks says if Goku shoots the Spirit Bomb, history will be corrected. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball